The present invention relates to electrical switches, and is particularly directed to switches having improved means for effecting actuation thereof.
In a typical switch, for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,932, fixed contacts are mounted within a switch housing, and a movable contact is mounted on an elongated, flat flexible conductive blade within the housing. An actuating arm, selectively displaced by a plunger, rocker, bat, or other switch handle, pushes against the blade to make or break engagement between the fixed and movable contacts.
Such switches can readily be constructed to be small, positive in action, and rugged. Further, the switches can be made capable of snap action.
However, mechanical contact between the actuator and the blade can eventually cause the switch to wear out or break. Further, direct mechanical contact of the actuator can give an electrical shock to a person turning the switch on or off, especially if rather high voltages are used. In addition, direct contact between the actuator and the blade can affect an instrument reading for instrumentation connected in circuit with the switch, for example, due to the presence of a person's hand on the switch.